This proposal will allow the Principal Investigator (PI) to gain knowledge and skills in Environmental Epidemiology under the direct supervision of a highly qualified sponsor, which will build on and extend his previous expertise in neurobiology, further enhancing his potential to develop into an independent investigator. The PI is trained in cellular and molecular aspects of neurobiology, and has had some exposure to epidemiology, including some classes at the Harvard School of Public Health taken on a part-time basis. During the first 3 years of this proposal, course work is proposed to attain needed skills in statistical methods for environmental epidemiology, molecular and genetic epidemiology, and neuroepidemiology. This course work, combined with the research to be conducted during this proposal will enable the principal investigator to obtain a doctorate in environmental epidemiology from the Harvard School of Public Health, thus enabling him to be a very competitive candidate for a tenure-track faculty position, which is the long-term goal of the candidate. The environment at the Harvard School of Public Health is an excellent one to accomplish the candidate's goals. The mentor is a recognized leader in the field of environmental epidemiology who has mentored other K-awardees. The school has a vibrant community of epidemiologists of all types, including genetic and neuro-epidemiologists with whom the candidate can interact. On-going seminar series in, among other topics, statistical methods and chronic (including neurologic) disease, provide fertile ground for learning, intellectual interactions, and development of ideas. The overall scientific goal of this study is to explore the use of novel biomarkers of neurotoxicity. In particular, the candidate proposes to build on his past neurobiology research to examine the effects of lead exposure on psychophysiologic measures of learning in the context of fear and anxiety, as well as the effects of lead on fine motor control as manifested through a new device for sophisticated analyses of handwriting and on autonomic nervous system control of cardiac function. This proposal focuses on lead not only because of the important public health consequences of lead exposure, but also because the extensive research experience with aspects of low-level lead exposure provides a solid foundation from which to explore these relatively new biomarkers of neurotoxicity.